Just be friends
by manzanita611
Summary: Kyle se va a mudar a Canadá y Stan se pone triste pero se da cuenta de que ama a Kyle.


**Holiwis hoy les traigo un Soung-fic style :D espero les gusté así que south park no me pertenece y eso es todo aquí el fic.**

* * *

**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends**

Its time to say goodbye Just be friends

All we gotta do Just be friends

Just be friends

**Just be friends **

En la estación de autobús estaban Stan,Cartman y Kenny pero Kyle no había llegado.

-Donde esta Kyle-dijo Stan un poco nervioso

-De seguro que atropellaron a el judío-dijo Cartman

-No, yo se que estará bien-dijo Stan

-Es cierto además el no puede volver a vivir como yo sí pudiera fuera igual de inmortal que yo además allá viene-dijo Kenny orgulloso de sí mismo y señalando a Kyle

**Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni **

**Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna **

**Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku **

**Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kan****a**

Stan al ver a Kyle fue hacia donde el estaba.

-Kyle te encuentras bien?,te paso algo?-pregunto Stan algo preocupado

-Estoy bien y no me paso nada sólo que me retrase un poco,porque estaba asiendo mi maleta-dijo Kyle

-Una maleta?-pregunto Stan un poco extrañado

-Si es que me voy a ir a Canadá porque Ike tiene que ir a ver a sus padres biológicos y además nos vamos a mudar-dijo Kyle

**Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa **

Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO

Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi

Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana

Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de

**Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no **

Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita

Después de esas palabras Stan no reaccionaba y se fue corriendo de ahí dejando solo a Kyle y a los demás y no le importaba que hubiera escuela eso no le importaba,fue hacia su casa y cuando llego se fue directamente a su cuarto tiró su mochila al piso y se puso a llorar puso su lado gótico de nuevo pero era peor que cuando Wendy rompió con el y lo dejo por Token(pobrecillo lo hago sufrir pero se lo merecía por ser un ciego de mierda :D).

-Porque siento que voy a morir-dijo Stan demasiado triste y estaba haciendo un mar de lágrimas para luego ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas-Porque me preocupa tanto que le pase algo a Kyle el es sólo mi amigo no puedo sentir nada por el más que amistad pero entonces porque me preocupo tanto por el y cuando estoy a su lado me siento feliz y con Wendy nada más vomitaba pero de ahí nada más-desde ese entonces Stan se dio cuenta de que amaba a Kyle pero seguía llorando y lentamente se fue durmiendo

**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou **

Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no

Sono saki wa nani hitotsu

Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen

Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni

Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita

Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida

All we gotta do Just be friends

Its time to say goodbye Just be friends

All we gotta do Just be friends

Just be friends Just be friends

Al día siguiente.

Stan se levantó con lágrimas secas en los ojos porque lloro toda la noche pensando en cuando Kyle se mude a Canadá y no quería que le pasará nada porque sin Kyle en su vida no sería és de que se levantó fue a desayunar y vio a una Sharon muy enojada.

-Porque no fuiste a la escuela Stanley-dijo Sharon enojada

Stan no le contestaba sólo la ignoraba.

-Stanley Marsh porque no contestas-dijo Sharon aún más enojada

Pero Stan aún no le contestaba la seguía ignorando.

**Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni **

**Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite **

**Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana sh****i **

**Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama**

**Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo **

**Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo **

**Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuit****a **

**Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da **

**Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de **

**Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro **

**Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no n****i **

**Boku ga iwanakya**

Luego de desayunar Stan se fue a la casa de los Broflovsky y fue ignorando a todas las personas que iban en su camino hasta ignoro a su novia(siiiiiii por fin te das cuenta de que Wendy es una puta yay XD).Cuando llego a la casa de los Broflovsky vio afuera a Kyle y Ike con sus padres(no son los padres de Ike son los padres de Kyle o los padres adoptivos de Ike porque lo adoptaron obio hasta lo dice en la serie).Stan se dirijo hacia Kyle.

**Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen **

Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no

Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada

**Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodo****ke **

**Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito **

**Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide **

**Aruki dasunda**

Después de dirigirse hacia el le hablo.

-Kyle-dijo Stan corriendo a abrazar a Kyle

-Uh?-dijo Kyle cuando sintió a Stan abrazándolo y se sonrojó-Stan que haces aquí que no deberías estar en la escuela con los demás-dijo un poco nervioso por el acercamiento de Stan

-No Kyle yo quiero estar contigo yo te amo-dijo Stan directamente haciendo que el corazón de Kyle esté a mil por hora-Kyle yo si te amo hasta ahora me doy cuenta fui un puto ciego de mierda que no vio que la perra lo estaba lastimando y usando para romperle el corazón-dijo Stan abrazando más fuerte a Kyle

**Ichido dake, Ichido dake **

Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo

Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni

Ai ni iku yo

Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou

Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no

Sono saki wa nani hitotsu

Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna

Luego de eso Stan dejo de abrazar a Kyle y Kyle hablo.

-Stan yo también te amo-dijo Kyle besando a Stan-Adiós Stan,siempre te recordare-dijo Kyle

-Yo también Kyle siempre te recordare en mi corazón-dijo Stan dándole un beso de despedida a Kyle

**Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku **

Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da

Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda

Kore de oshimai sa

Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends

Its time to say goodbye Just be friends

All we gotta do Just be friends

Just be friends

Just be friends

Luego de esa despedida Kyle fue al auto de sus padres y se marchó.Y están se fue a su casa feliz y a la vez triste,estaba feliz porque se confesó y triste porque Kyle se había ido pero aún así siguió su vida pero jamás se olvidó de Kyle y se quedo solitario y también Kyle se quedo solitario pero jamás se olvidaron del otro cada vez que alguien les preguntaba de las personas que conocieron ellos solo se acuerdan de el otro y no se acuerdan de ninguna de las personas que conocieron sólo del otro ni siquiera hablan de sus padres,cada uno se fue buscando la vida trabajando para comprar lo necesario para vivir.

* * *

**Que les pareció cursi es que la canción de Luka me recordaba tanto a el style que decidí hacer este Soung-fic pero déjenme sus reviews y eso es todo chaito ^_^.**


End file.
